


WG 96 Schnitzel collection

by tojund_for_us



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Modern AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: die WG lebt mehr oder minder fröhlich ihr Leben, Chaos, wo sie geht und steht.
Relationships: Heinrich Lehmann-Willenbrock/Friedrich "Fritz" Grade, I WO & II WO
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Die verhauene Prüfung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts), [badgerBoyMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/gifts), [cortohdow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortohdow/gifts).



> Die Texte sind von einer Freundin geschrieben und nicht von mir.

Genervt, weil schon wieder eine Jacke auf dem Boden lag und nicht feinsäuberlich am Haken hing, wie sich das gehörte, betrat Laurenz die WG. War es denn so schwer ‘mal für ein bisschen Ordnung zu sorgen. Frustriert stöhnte er auf. Es war kein guter Tag gewesen. Bis 18:00 Uhr Vorlesung zu haben, war allein schon stressig genug aber in Verbindung mit der nahenden Prüfungsphase zerrte es unglaublich an seinen Nerven. Als er das gemeinsame Wohnzimmer betrat, wollte er gerade zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen, doch noch im Atem holen verstummte er. Die anderen hatten sich im Halbkreis zusammen auf der Couch gesetzt. Justus mit roten Augen in der Mitte. Fritz und Heinrich redeten beruhigend auf ihn ein, während Werner daneben an seinem Handy hing, nicht wissend, was er mit dem schluchzenden Rothaarigen anfangen sollte. Immer wieder hob er verstohlen seinen Blick, senkte ihn aber jedes Mal wieder, da er anscheinend noch zu keinem Schluss gekommen war, was er denn sagen sollte. Sogar unser WG-Kater schien die bedrückende Stimmung zu bemerken, denn er hatte sich auf Justus‘ Schoß zusammengekugelt. Inzwischen hatte zumindest Heinrich bemerkt, dass Laurenz heimgekommen war. Binnen weniger Augenblicke hatte er die Blicke aller Mitbewohner inne. Etwas unsicher versuchte Justus sich aufzurichten, was natürlich nicht wirklich funktionierte, denn der Kater lag ja immer noch auf seinem Schoß. Es gelang ihm immerhin sich gerader aufzurichten als das Häufchen Elend, das er bis dahin abgegeben hatte.

„Laaauuuu!“, unter Schluchzen blickte er Laurenz in die Augen, und dieser vergaß plötzlich all den Trubel, den er heute erlebt hatte, weil es ihm fast das Herz zerriss, Justus so zu sehen „Gut, dass du da bist!“

Im Kopf ging Laurenz alle möglichen Schreckszenarien durch die ihm einfielen.

„Was ist passiert?“, übernahm er jetzt das Wort, bemerkte aber recht schnell, dass der Rothaarige nicht mehr in der Lage war zu antworten unter all den Tränen.

Stattdessen war es nun Fritz der antwortete: „Seine Mechanik Prüfung. Er hat nicht bestanden.“ Laurenz runzelte die Stirn.

„War das nicht nur eine Probeklausur? Das heißt doch du verbrätst noch nicht mal einen Versuch und wiederholst einfach nächstes Jahr noch einmal.“ Mittlerweile war Justus gefasst genug, um selbst antworten zu können.

„Ja es war eine Probeklausur. NUR eine Probeklausur und nicht mal das bekomme ich hin.“ Er schniefte schon wieder seine Nase. Laurenz schämte sich insgeheim dafür, dass es ihn anekelte. Es war sein Freund. Er sollte etwas mehr Mitgefühl zeigen.

„Es bedeutet ich darf dieses Semester die Prüfung nicht mitschreiben“, fuhr der Kleinere fort, „Das ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil von meinem Studium und ich scheine es ja nicht mal hinzubekommen. Wie soll das noch in späteren Semestern werden.“ Er sah unglaublich kläglich aus und Laurenz wollte ihn einfach nur in den Arm nehmen und ihm sagen, dass alles OK werden würde. Aber er brachte in dem Moment gar nichts zu Stande. Er stand wie versteinert da, den Blick noch starr auf Justus gerichtet, bis es ihm gelang seine Stimme zu finden.

„Das macht doch nichts. Du hast jetzt eine Probeklausur nicht bestanden. Was denkst du wie vielen Leuten das passiert? In allen anderen Modulen stellst du dich doch ziemlich geschickt an, wie ich mitbekommen habe. Und wenn du am Ende ein, zwei Semester länger studierst ist es doch auch nicht schlimm und nicht das ich glauben würde, dass du es nicht trotzdem in Regelstudienzeit schaffen würdest, wenn du das denn willst. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du Spaß an deinem Studium hast.“ Laurenz konnte kaum glauben, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Sein eigener Studienwechsel hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet. Er hing nicht mehr an den steifen Ansichten seiner Eltern. Dieses krampfhafte daran festhalten wie man denn zu sein hatte. Laurenz hatte ebenfalls nichts für Leute übrig, die ihre Arbeit nicht erst nahmen und ihre Faulheit schon fast als Markenzeiten trugen. Aber man sollte seine Zukunft doch nicht auf die Vorstellung von anderen bauen, oder? Für ihn selbst war Medizin aufzugeben, die Richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Justus war in der Hinsicht etwas anders. Er wusste nicht genau was er wollte. Physik machte ihm Spaß, deswegen hatte er auch den Studiengang gewählt. Er war auch nicht gerade schlecht darin und Laurenz war sich sicher, dass diese eine verhauene Prüfung nichts zu sagen hatte. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst, hatte Justus nicht diese Leidenschaft für seinen Studiengang wie er selbst. Trotzdem schien er glücklich damit und das reichte aus. Das rot aus Justus‘ Gesicht war einer normaleren Farbe gewichen und auch sein Schluchzen wurde leiser und nicht mehr so schnappartig. Werner rutschte ein wenig zur Seite und Laurenz ließ sich auf den frei gewordenen Platz zwischen die beiden sinken. Erstmal zuckte Laurenz zusammen und es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm, dass Justus seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegte. Nach ein paar Augenblicken jedoch entspannten seine Muskeln wieder. Er fing an es zu genießen. Die Wärme, die in seinen Körper strömte. Moment! Das war ein Gedanke den Laurenz nicht zuließ. Den er sich vorgenommen hatte nicht zuzulassen. Je länger er in dieser WG wohnte desto schwerer fiel ihm das. Etwas zu stark atmete er aus. Es blieb jedoch nicht komplett unbemerkt. Heinrich sah ihn durch seine schwarzen Brillengläser an, mit einem Ausdruck, den Laurenz nicht entschlüsseln konnte.

Noch eine ganze Weile saßen sie so zusammen. Redeten und witzelten, um Justus auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Inzwischen hatte der Kleine akzeptiert, dass das nicht das Ende der Welt war und hatte schon fast seine frühere Zuversicht zurückerlangt. Der Kater hatte sich als erstes verabschiedet. Als nächstes folgten Fritz und Heinrich die zusammen in die Küche verschwanden, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Aus gegebenem Anlass entschied man sich gegen die eingeplanten Ravioli und machte stattdessen Pizza. Eine Entscheidung, mit der Laurenz nicht ganz unglücklich war. Werner stand auf, jetzt war er ja nicht mehr der erste und die anderen hatten schon deutlich gemacht, dass sie nicht mehr zwingend gebraucht wurden. Außerdem hatte er scheinbar immer noch keine Worte für Justus gefunden, die ihm passend schienen. Laurenz legte seinen Arm um Justus, dieser brauchte ihn jetzt, redete er sich selbst ein, um sich nicht eingestehen zu müssen, dass er es selbst so wollte. In dieser Position verharrten sie noch bis die Pizza fertig war.

Nach dem Essen legte sich Justus direkt schlafen. Laurenz hatte ihn noch bin ins Zimmer begleitet. Man merkte ihm doch noch stark an wie emotional belastend dieser Tag für ihn gewesen war. Leise schloss Laurenz die Tür hinter sich, denn Justus war schon weggedämmert. Draußen wartete Heinrich im Türrahmen gelehnt und selbst durch die Sonnenbrille bemerkte Laurenz seinen durchdringenden Blick. Auch sichtlich erschöpft wartete der Blonde darauf, dass der Alte sagte, was er wollte.

„Glaubst du wirklich Justus, würde sich einzig wegen einer nicht bestandenen PROBEKLAUSUR so aufregen?“ Trotz Laurenz‘ verwirrter Reaktion, wie die eines Rehs im Scheinwerferlicht, total überrascht, ließ er sich Zeit bis er weitersprach. Wie Laurenz diese Kunstpausen hasste. Konnte er nicht einfach zum Punkt kommen? Hatte er denn geträumt? Hatte Heinrich nicht mitbekommen wie aufgelöst der Kleine gewirkt hatte, dass sie den restlichen Tag damit verbracht hatten ihn zu trösten? Endlich fuhr er fort: „Dazu ist er doch viel zu unbeschwert. Er hat sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, was du nun von ihm halten könntest und dass er in deinen Augen jetzt ein Versager ist.“

Heinrich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ den inzwischen noch mehr erstarrten Laurenz alleine im Flur stehen.


	2. Aber er ist doch so einsam!

Es war ein gewöhnlicher Sonntagmorgen. Die Truppe saß gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch zusammen. Es herrschte die übliche Trägheit, die auf eine durchzechte Nacht folgte. Nun ja, eigentlich waren nur Heinrich und Fritz feiern gewesen. Als sie das Haus verlassen hatten, hatten sie zwar noch Werner im Schlepptau gehabt, aber scheinbar war er den beiden schon recht schnell abhandengekommen. Schon verständlich, dass Werner nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen sein wollte. Um es noch einmal zusammen zu fassen: Heinrich und Fritz waren feiern, Niemand wusste genau wo Werner eigentlich war, Laurenz hockte wie üblich über seinen Juraunterlagen und Justus nahm sich ein Beispiel daran und versuchte Mechanik ein wenig ernster zu nehmen und rechnete ein paar Altklausuren durch. 

Die Stimmung an diesem Morgen ließ sich bei allen ausreichend begründen. Werner hing gerade müde über seiner Müslischüssel, während Fritz verstohlen dem Kater bei seinem Fressen zuschaute. 

„Irgendwie wirkt er abwesender als sonst“, murmelte er in seinen Bart. Jetzt richteten auch die restlichen Mitbewohner ihren Blick auf das Tier. 

„Sieht er nicht immer so aus?“, setzte Laurenz an. 

„Nein, nein, Friedrich hat schon recht.“ Nachdenklich kratzte Justus sich den Kopf, „er wirkt irgendwie depressiv.“ 

Bis jetzt hielt Heinrich sich aus der losgetretenen Diskussion zurück und auch Werner hatte nur starr sein Müsli im Auge. 

Laurenz verstand die Welt nicht mehr: „Er ist ein Kater, der gerade beim Fressen ist. Woran bitteschön möchtest du festmachen, dass er depressiv ist?“ 

„Keine Ahnung“, grinste Justus, „Ich spür das.“ 

Friedrich nickte nur zustimmend. Heinrich brummte nur entgeistert, irgendwie wusste er worauf dies hinauslaufen würde und wenn er es konnte würde er es gerne vermeiden. Bevor irgendjemand etwas einwenden konnte, beschloss der Alte nun doch etwas zu sagen: „Wir kaufen ihm keinen Freund!“ 

„Warum denn nicht? Aber er ist doch so einsam. Schau ihn dir doch mal an.“ Entsetzt musste Heinrich feststellen das Justus schon jetzt Feuer und Flamme für diese Idee war. 

„Ich hab‘ jetzt mit euch jungem Pack schon genug Verantwortung zu tragen“, schnaubte der Alte. Auf einmal war Friedrich gar nicht mehr auf das Thema Katze fixiert. 

In seiner Stimme schwang ein säuerlicher Unterton mit als er sprach: „Das Thema hatten wir jetzt schon das ein oder andere Mal angesprochen“ Seine Stimme war tadelnd und auch seine Stirn lag kraus, „DU bist nicht ALLEIN hier für alle verantwortlich. Auch wenn du gerne bereit bist das zu übersehen, aber wir sind alle erwachsen und auch wir sind durchaus fähig unsere eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen.“ 

Justus, der im Allgemeinen mehr Zeit in ihrer WG verbrachte als der allzeit gestresste Laurenz, wisperte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Jetzt kocht das Thema wieder hoch. Streitthema Nummer eins sag‘ ich dir. Ist inzwischen schon fast sowas wie ‘ne Beziehungskriese. Fritz fühlt sich zu sehr bemuttert.“ 

Der Rothaarige lehnte sich nun wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück. Laurenz, der gerne so tat, als wüsste er nicht was zwischen Fritz und dem Alten abging, versuchte krampfhaft Justus‘ Kommentar zu ignorieren. Die Art und Weise wie Heinrich nun seine Beine Auf den Stuhl vor sich lehnte wirkte schon beinahe, wie bei einem trotzigen Kleinkind. 

Erstaunlicher Weise meldete sich nun auch Werner zu Worte, natürlich auch die angespannte Situation der beiden Männer komplett ignorierend: „Ich halte es für eine gute Idee ihm einen Kameraden zu besorgen. Von uns hat er noch nicht einmal einen Namen bekommen und eine Katze mehr ist kein wirklicher Arbeitszuwachs.“ Stille. 

Dann wieder der Kleinste, der seinen Senf dazu gab: „Oh ja und dann bekommen wir klitzekleine Katzenbabys.“ 

„KATER!“, grummelte Heinrich, nicht glücklich über die Gesamtsituation. 

„Also ist es entschieden?“, fragte Fritz begeistert, aber man konnte feststellen, dass immer noch eine gewaltige Menge Ärger mitschwang. Dieses Thema war eindeutig noch nicht erledigt. Hoffentlich, hoffentlich konnten sie bald wieder zu ihrem normalen Alltag übergehen betete Laurenz. 

Keine Stunde später waren sie aufbruchbereit und quetschten sich zusammen in den Wagen. Heinrich wie üblich hinterm Steuer. Aber Friedrich, war nach hinten durchgeklettert. Er wollte genügend physischen Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Freund bringen. Stattdessen ließ sich Laurenz auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder. Sie waren kaum aus der Einfahrt draußen, als Justus von hinten an seinen Sitz trat. 

„Vielleicht würde sich der Kater auch ganz gut mit einem Hund verstehen? Das wäre doch auch super, unseren gemeinsamen WG-Hund zu Haben. Meine Eltern sind allergisch gegen Tierhaar, deswegen ging das bis jetzt nie.“ 

„Bloß nicht! Hunde sind ekelhaft. Die sabbern und stinken!“ Der Blonde verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Heinrich unterstützte ihn in seiner Position: „Hunde sind eine ganze Menge an Arbeit. Nichts was wir gerade gebrauchen könnten.“ Justus war nicht mehr angeschnallt und ziemlich am Quengeln. 

„Bitte, bitte! Ich kümmere mich auch um ihn und geh mit ihm Gassi und mach‘ seine Häufchen weg.“ 

Laurenz’ Grimmasse zeichnete sich beim Erwähnen von Häufchen noch deutlicher in seinem Gesicht ab. Durch den Innenspiegel sah der Alte Fritz aus den Augenwinkeln an. Dieser schaute erwartungsvoll nach vorn. Heinrich war bewusst, dass wenn er jetzt diese Entscheidung treffen würde, Fritz ihm das womöglich nicht verzeihen würde und seine Beziehung mit Fritz würde er auf keinen Fall aufs Spiel setzen. Stattdessen fragte er in die Runde: „Wer ist dafür, dass wir uns einen Hund anschaffen, bitte keine Enthaltungen, das geht uns alle an.“ Die komplette Rückbank meldete sich. Damit wäre das wohl entschieden.

Langsam rollte ihr Wagen auf den Parkplatz des Tierheims ein. Da heute das Wetter nicht allzu gut war, waren heute nicht viele Menschen gekommen, um mit den Tierheimhunden Gassi zu gehen. Wie ein Flummi hüpfte zuerst Justus aus dem Wagen. Laurenz und Heinrich, war selbst beim Aussteigung ihre Abneigung abzulesen. Der Alte, weil er einen Hund für zu viel Arbeit hielt und Laurenz, der mit Hunden nichts anfangen konnte und wollte. Gemeinsam betraten sie das alte Backsteingemäuer. Die Hunde waren scheinbar hinter dem Hauptgebäude untergebracht. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch keine gesehen. Erstaunt über den Trubel, der sich näherte, blickte die ältere Dame hinter dem Schreibtisch auf. 

Friedrich war der erste, der sie mit Worten überhäufte: „Wir suchen einen passenden Hund für unsere WG. Einer von uns ist fast immer zu Hause. Der Hund wäre nicht allein.“ 

„Einen ganz niedlichen bitte!“, fiel Justus ihm ins Wort. Dezent überfallen rückte sich die Frau, ihre Brille auf der Nase zurecht, nicht genau wissend was sie von dieser komischen Bande zu halten hatte.

„Hat jemand von Ihnen denn schon Erfahrungen mit Hunden?“ Was darauf folgte war ein einziger Wirrwarr aus Jas und Neins. Nach dem ein paar Formalia geklärt waren, wurden sie nach draußen zu den Zwingern geführt. Laurenz war inzwischen bei mieser Laune. Unter einem gemütlichen Wochenende hatte er sich etwas anderes vorgestellt. Wenn er schon Zeit verplemperte konnte er auch genauso gut in der warmen Stube hocken und für die nächsten Prüfungen lernen. Er ließ sich immer weiter und weiter zurückfallen. Bald schon waren seine Mitbewohner gar nicht mehr in Sicht. Sein Blick viel auf den Käfig zu seiner Rechten. Vor seiner Hundehütte streckte sich ein Welpe und sah ihm mit seinen treuen, braunen Hundeaugen direkt ins Gesicht. Es handelte sich um einen kleinen deutschen Schäferhund und der Blonde bemerkte wie er unter dessen Niedlichkeit dahin schmolz. Vielleicht war ein Hund doch genau das Richtige, um für ein bisschen mehr Stimmung in ihrem Zuhause zu sorgen. Wie in Trance öffnete er die Zwingertür und kniete sich neben den kleinen Racker hin. Ohne lange nachzudenken nahm er den Welpen auf den Arm und marschierte los in Richtung der anderen.

Erstaunt blickten diese zu Laurenz als dieser angestiefelt kam und freudig verkündete: „Wir haben unseren Hund gefunden, er heißt Oskar!“ 

Niemand hatte irgendetwas dagegen einzuwenden, selbst Heinrich wirkte ganz zufrieden. 

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit der Tierheimleiterin meinte diese: „Also wie besprochen, in den kommenden Wochen kommen Sie ein paar Mal zu Besuch, um den Hund besser kennenzulernen. Danach machen wir einen Probetestlauf von einer Woche, ob sich Katze und Hund vertragen und danach unterschreiben Sie den Vertrag und bezahlen das Schutzgeld. Tragischer Fall dieser Kleine. Ich bin froh, wenn wir ihn vermittelt bekommen und er schnell in eine Familie kommt. Seine früheren Besitzer, wollten sich einen reinrassigen Schäferhund zulegen, nur um dann herauszufinden, dass er aus einer Arbeitslinienzucht kommt und nicht Showlinie wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatten. Einfach traurig so etwas. Jetzt darf der arme Hund dafür leiden.“ 

„Unglaublich so etwas“, Heinrich ballte wütend seine Faust. Die anderen stimmten schockiert über diese Grausamkeit zu.

Wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen ließ Heinrich sich ein paar Schritte zu Friedrich zurückfallen. Der Rest konnte gerne schon am Auto warten. 

„Du hör mal. Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nie die Absicht über deinen Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden“, begann er seine Rede. 

„Schon okay. Ich habe auch ein bisschen überreagiert. Irgendwie kann ich auch verstehen, dass du dich verantwortlich fühlst, so wie jeder immer nach Rat bei dir sucht, wenn’s mal brenzlig wird“ Nach einer kurzen Umarmung machten sie sich Hand in Hand auf, zum Wagen, um die anderen nicht noch länger im Regen stehen zu lassen.

Inzwischen wieder auf der Rückbank sitzend, waren Laurenz‘ Gedanken noch lange bei Oskar. Er sehnte schon den Tag herbei, an dem er als vollwertige Mitglied ihrer WG einzog. Sicherlich würden die beiden Tiere sich gut verstehen, daran hatte er keine Zweifel. So in sich gekehrt entfiel es ihm sogar, sich darüber aufzuregen, dass Justus an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war.


	3. Samstagsbeschäftigung

Das Radio tönte unentwegt. Immer die gleichen paar Chart-Hits wurden rauf und runter gespielt und zermürbt rieb sich Laurenz in kreisförmigen Bewegungen über die Schläfen. Erst wenige Seiten in seiner Hausarbeit, kam es ihm jetzt schon wie eine Unmöglichkeit vor. Mehrere Bücher lagen wild auf dem Schreibtisch verteilt und in keinem ließen sich die gebrauten Informationen finden. Dabei war chaotisch gar nicht seine Art. Er hatte es gerne ordentlich und organisiert. Oskar hatte sich zu seinen Füßen zusammengerollt. Dass der Kater spielerisch an seinem Schwanz zerrte interessierte ihn nicht. Er war inzwischen seit einem Monat bei ihnen zu Hause. Ja diese Jurastudenten waren zu bedauern. Selbst am Samstag hatte er eine Veranstaltung zu Wirtschaftsrecht, da es eine Vorlesung nachzuholen galt, die wegen Krankheit des Professors ausgefallen war. Laurenz hatte sich schon darauf gefreut, nach einer langen Woche, vor den ganzen Prüfungen, einen Tag am Wochenende ausruhen zu können und sich auf einen Gemütlichen WG-Spielenachmittag einzulassen. Die anderen hatten ihn nur mitleidig angesehen, als er verkündete, dass er leider nicht teilnehmen könne. 

*****

  
Samstag:

  
Laurenz packte gerade seinen Laptop und seinen Proviant aus, als sich das Auditorium so langsam füllte. Ihr Dozent richtete sich auch vorne am Sprechpult ein. Es war ein einziges Geseufze und Stöhnen. Die meisten Studenten hatten entweder blutunterlaufene Augen vom vielen Lernen oder weil sie ihr Studium auf die leichte Schulter nahmen und wegen Feiern nicht genug Schlaf bekommen hatten und noch verkatert waren. Immer und immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab und seine Augen vielen vor lauter Müdigkeit zu, dabei war es erst 20 Minuten in die Vorlesung. Plötzlich war er hellwach. Er hoffte, dass das was er gerade gesehen hatte nur eine Halluzination seines Schlafmangels war. Hatte er da gerade wirklich einen, nur allzu bekannten, Rotschopf hereinkommen sehen? „Oh nein was machten die denn hier? Auch noch die ganze Truppe.“ Der Blonde ahnte Schlimmes auf ihn zukommen. Verdutzt stockte der Professor mitten in seinem Satz. Klar kamen Studenten immer mal zu spät und betraten manchmal sogar erst kurz vor Ende den Hörsaal, aber das war ihm neu.

„Entschuldigung, Sie können hier keinen Hund mitherein nehmen. Das verstößt gegen die Hausordnung!“

„Aber zu Hause wäre er allein, sogar der Kater ist ausgeflogen.“ Laurenz würde bei Justus‘ Worten am liebsten im Boden versinken.

„Aber Sie dürfen nicht…“, startete der Professor einen weiteren versuch.

„Aber, aber. Er wird schon nichts anstellen“, meinte Heinrich. Als Reaktion auf Oskar wich der Dozent nun ein paar Schritte zurück. Wohl Angst vor Hunden, stellte Laurenz fest. Dieser bekam jetzt einen tomatenroten Kopf, als er von seinen Kommilitonen angestarrt wurde, als sich Justus, Oskar und Werner rechts, und Fritz und Heinrich links von im niederließen. 

  
Einige Minuten ging auch alles gut. Als Laurenz bemerkte, dass seine Mitbewohner immer gelangweilter wurden, und er konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln, wurde auch Laurenz immer nervöser. Wer weiß, wohin das noch führen würde. Fritz und Heinrich begannen „Schiffe versenken“ zu spielen. Justus kritzelte für sich und Werner ein „Tic Tac Toe“ Kästchen auf Laurenz‘ Unterlagen. Unfassbar! Oskar war der einzige, der sich benehmen konnte und ruhig auf dem Boden lag. Unwohl schaute Laurenz um sich herum, aber die anderen Studenten achteten nicht mehr auf seine Gruppe. Bis zu dem Moment als Fritz laut aufschrie, weil eins seiner Schiffe getroffen wurde. Von hinten wurde ein „psst“ geraunt, aber ansonsten hatte es keine Konsequenzen. Vorerst. Das schlimme war allerdings Justus, der inzwischen auf seinem Sitz hin und her wippte. Lange würde der Kleine nicht mehr durchhalten.

Nahe einem Nervenzusammenbruch zischte Laurenz ihm zu: „Reiß dich ja zusammen!“

„Aber Laaauuu!“, er klang schon sehr weinerlich.

„Beschäftige dich irgendwie mit Werner!“ raunte der Blonde.

„Aber der schläft“, maulte Justus. Laurenz lehnte sich vor, und tatsächlich. Werner lag mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Pult. Gerade darüber grübelnd was er jetzt anstellen wurde, flog plötzlich ein Block durch die Gegend. Scheinbar war Heinrichs und Fritz‘ Partie „Schiffe versenken“ entschieden. 

  
Jetzt hatte der Professor doch seinen Geduldsfaden verloren. „Jetzt reicht es aber. Verlassen Sie sofort den Hörsaal und nehmen Sie um Gottes Willen diesen Köter mit!“

„Tjaaa da kann man wohl nichts machen…“ Heinrich führte die Truppe aus dem Auditorium. Laurenz sah ihnen beim verlassen nach und überlegte sogar auch aufzustehen, besann sich dann aber doch eines Besseren.   
Eine gute dreiviertel Stunde später trat auch er aus dem Saal. Seine Freunde, hatten sich im Café außerhalb niedergelassen. Schweigend warteten sie auf ihn, wohlwissend dass es nicht die klügste Idee von ihnen war ihn in der Vorlesung zu besuchen.

Schließlich rann er sich doch zu einem Lächeln durch und entgegnete: „Eines muss man euch lassen. So interessant war bis jetzt noch keine Wirtschaftsrechtvorlesung. Mann, jetzt hätte ich aber doch noch Lust auf einen richtigen Spielemittag.“ Als Zeichen, dass er nicht mehr böse war hakte er sich unter und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. 

  
Das erste Spiel, das ausgegraben wurde, war „Mensch ärgere dich nicht“. Friedrich und Heinrich bildeten ein Team damit es aufging. Es wäre fast in einer Schlägerei ausgeartet, aber kurz bevor es komplett eskalierte wurde das Spiel von dem Kater beendet, der sich einmal quer übers Spielfeld ausstreckte. Gut mit diesem Endergebnis, waren wenigstens alle zufrieden. Mit dem nächsten Spielvorschlag erhielt Justus nur Widerrede. Egal, „Activity“ wurde trotzdem gespielt. Das gehörte zu einem richtigen Spielenachmittag oder Abend schon dazu. Und sobald man mal mitten im Spiel versunken war, hatten auch meistens alle Spaß. Die Teamaufteilung war heute allerdings nicht sehr variabel. Mal wieder waren es Fritz und der Alte gegen den Rest. Keiner konnte sich mehr vor Lachen zusammennehmen als der Rothaarige „Jura“ pantomimisch darstellte, indem er den schlafenden Werner imitierte. Keine Witze waren so gut wie Insider, die man mit gemeinsamen Erinnerungen verknüpfte. Ein anderes Highlight waren sicherlich auch die Zeichenkünste Werners, als dieser versuchte einen Thron zu zeichnen, während Laurenz ziemlich sicher geschworen hätte, dass es sich dabei um einen Toilettensitz handelte. Und so vergingen die Stunden im Rausch. Es wurde heiß diskutiert, geweint, mal vor Lachen, mal aus purer Verzweiflung und eine ganze Menge Bier getrunken. Langsam neigte sich der Tag dem Ende zu. 

  
Doch die letzten Stunden sollten noch besser werden. Nur nicht für Laurenz. Dieser war gerade dabei die letzten Gläser in die Küche zu räumen und abzuwaschen, da das heute für ihn auf dem Putzplan stand, da hielt er inne, weil sich seine Mitbewohner lachend auf der Couch getummelt hatten und auf den kleinen Bildschirm von Fritz‘ Smartphone starrten. Neugierig checkte Laurenz die Lage. Er wünschte allerdings er hätte es gelassen. Wieder einmal würde er gerne vor Scham im Boden versinken. Fritz hatte doch allen Ernstes aufgenommen, wie sie sich zu Laurenz in die Vorlesung gesellt hatten. Es war traurig zu erwähnen, dass das, was Laurenz mitbekommen hatte, nicht alles war was sie ausgeheckt hatte. So hatten seine Freunde zum Beispiel Klebezettel, auf die Rücken einiger Kommilitonen geklebt und bevor sie den Hörsaal betreten hatten, hatte Justus mit Kugelschreiber einige Gesichter auf Postern verunstaltet. 

  
Kopfschüttelnd machte sich der Blonde bald darauf in Richtung seines Zimmers. Da er in der Vorlesung schon so abgelenkt war, wollte er zumindest noch einen kurzen Blick auf seine Mitschriften werfen. Er erstarrte für einen Augenblick. Neben dem „Tic Tac Toe“ Feld waren noch ein paar Herzchen gekritzelt. Mit einem Radiergummi bewaffnet machte sich Laurenz ans Werk, sein Heft zu säubern. Das Spielfeld verschwand, die Herzchen waren mit etwas Permanentem gezeichnet worden und blieben… 


	4. Der Töpferkurs

In einer Männer-WG kam Kultur ja oftmals zu kurz, deswegen musste man dem manchmal eben unter die Arme greifen. Deshalb wurde am Wochenende kurzerhand ein Töpferkurs organisiert. Wenn man vorbeikam und sah, wie die Männer so dastanden, vor der Treppe, die den Eingang der Werkstatt markierte, bei den, für diese Jahreszeit doch schon eisigen Temperaturen, die Hände jeweils in den Hosentaschen vergraben und ihren warmen Atem in die Morgenluft pustend, dachte man sich sicherlich, dass Begeisterung wirklich anders aussähe.

Der Ansturm an diesem Morgen war nicht besonders groß und so trug es sich zu, dass sich in der Dauer des Wartens nur zwei weitere Personen dazugesellten. Fünf Minuten vor der Zeit, tauchte dann der Kursleiter auf. Im Gegensatz zu den wartenden Kerlen, war er in dicker Ski-Jacke, Mütze und Handschuhe eingepackt. Mit zitternden Händen wurde die Tür zur Werkstatt aufgesperrt. Als erstes schauten sie verschiedene, in Klarsichtfolie gehüllte Musterbeispiele durch, die einmal quer über die Werkbank verteilt lagen. Der nächste Schritt bestand darin, sich mit dem Ton vertraut zu machen.

„Was für ein widerliches Gefühl, ich hätte wirklich gerne Handschuhe“, dachte sich Laurenz. Er würde kontrollieren müssen, dass Justus, schön ein Luftloch gegen Ende in den Ton setzte. De Blonde konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass es dem Kleinen Freude bereiten würde, zu sehen, wie alles im Ofen explodierte. Er schien jedenfalls relativ glücklich damit zu sein, in der grauen Pampe rum zu matschen. Der Kursleiter wirkte auf Laurenz wie ein sehr komischer Kauz, in seinen grell bunten Klamotten, die farblich nicht zueinander passten. Die Art und Weise, wie er um die Tische steifte zeugte von Unsicherheit. Es wurde deutlich, dass er noch nicht allzu viele Kurse geleitet hatte.

Laurenz wandte sich wieder seinem Tonklumpen zu. Sie waren jetzt zum nächsten Schritt übergegangen, der darin bestand, den Ton auch mal wirklich in Form zu bringen. Werner hatte sich dazu entschieden eine Tasse zu töpfern. Bis jetzt wirkte sie ein bisschen eingedellt, aber durchaus brauchbar. Heinrich war wieder voll und ganz bei seiner Leidenschaft und nach und nach formte er ein doch recht detailliertes Segelschiff. So etwas Filigranes war mit Ton möglich? Sichtlich beeindruckt ließ sich Laurenz noch ein paar Augenblicke von seinem eigenen Projekt ablenken. Er selbst hatte sich dazu entschieden, einen Futternapf für Oskar anzufertigen, den dieser nicht so leicht umgeworfen bekam. Oskar wurde immer größer und war inzwischen zu einer gierigen Fressmaschine herangereift und er würde immer noch weiterwachsen. Was auch immer Friedrich versucht hatte, lag jetzt platt auf dem Boden, da dieser es wütend fallen gelassen hatte. Fritz war eher für die Arbeit vor Computern gemacht. Programmieren und so. Auch mit Technik konnte er eine ganze Menge anfangen, aber die künstlerische Ader kam bei ihm eindeutig zu kurz. Stattdessen begnügte er sich jetzt damit, dem Alten zu helfen, indem er den Ton in kleine Kügelchen und Schlangen rollte, die Heinrich dann weiterverarbeiten konnte. Und dann gab es da noch Justus. Und Laurenz fehlten schon wieder die Worte. Wie schaffte er es eigentlich immer wieder, ihn so sprachlos dastehen zu lasse. Jeder Junge hat einmal die Phase, in der er Penisse, in seine Hefte, Blöcker und Bücher malte, aber nach Verlassen der Pubertät nahm diese Ära eigentlich ihr Ende. So offenbar nicht bei Justus. Wobei Laurenz auch nicht ausschließen würde, dass er nicht doch noch in der Pubertät festhing. Nicht erfolgreich, versuchte Laurenz Justus‘ „Kunstwerk“ vor dem Lehrer abzuschirmen, was aber, wie es am Anfang des Satzes schon deutlich werden sollte, nicht funktionierte.

„Ach, was haben wir denn da?“ Mit einem Schritt trat der Anleiter näher. Um Laurenz Beherrschung war es geschehen. Mal wieder, war dank Justus, sein Kopf knallrot angelaufen. Wie konnte dieser kleine Kerl sich selbst und ihn eigentlich immer wieder in derartige Situationen bringen? Er begriff es nicht. Laurenz versuchte stattdessen sich die passenden Worte zurechtzulegen, um doch noch deeskalieren zu können.

„Ja also… ähm was mein Freund hier… eigentlich… ich meine er hatte vor…“, stotterte er vor sich hin.

„Ja also der ist ja sowas von detailgetreu. Hut ab.“, kam ihm der Lehrer zuvor, „Ich wette das ist nicht ihr erstes Mal?“

Mal wieder verstand Laurenz die Welt nicht mehr. Und dieser letzte Satz, war der gewollt so zweideutig formuliert? Um frische Luft schnappen zu gehen, verließ der Blonde hastig die Werkstatt. Der Anblick eines, vor Stolz über beide Backen grinsenden, Justus‘ vor einem Ton-Penis, war zu viel des Guten. Nach ein paar Minuten setze Laurenz sich wieder schweigend vor seinen angefangenen Napf. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen wie er von den anderen angegrinst wurde. Zudem noch von den anderen Teilnehmern des Kurses. Er versuchte davon keine Notiz zu nehmen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Wie konnte er nur schon wieder so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich richten. Offenbar war Justus noch weiter darauf aus ihn zu ärgern, denn er nahm neben ihm platz und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, dass es für alle anwesenden trotzdem noch verständlich zu hören war: „Na? Soll ich dir mit deinem Ton auch helfen?“

Mit festem Blick auf dem Rothaarigen und möglichst, ohne eine Mine zu verziehen, antwortete Laurenz: „Danke, ich schätze ich bekomme das schon hin.“ Hoffentlich klang er bei den Worten sicherer, als er sich fühlte. Prustend schritt Justus wieder zurück zu seinem Platz.

Zu Laurenz‘ Leidwesen, war dann keins der Kunstwerke explodiert und die Männer trugen ihre Werke nach Hause. Auf die Frage, ob Justus es denn nicht wenigstens einpacken könnte, hatte dieser nur lachend verneint. Und weil man ihn ja noch nicht genug gepiesackt hatte, wurde gemeinschaftlich entschieden, dass Justus‘ Penis wirklich sehr gut gelungen war und man ihn doch offen irgendwo im Hausflur präsentieren sollte.


	5. Gefühlsduselei

Unachtsam wurde Justus‘ Tasche in die nächstbeste Ecke geschleudert. Heute hatte seine Laune mal wieder einen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Für heute war er es leid so zu tun, als ob er mit der Situation klarkäme. Als ob ihn die Abweisung kalt lassen würde, jedes Mal, wenn Laurenz unter einer seiner Berührungen wegzuckte, wenn ein kleiner Teil von ihm selbst dabei starb. Der Schäferhunderüde Oskar kam auf ihn zugestürmt und sprang immer wieder an dem Rothaarigen hoch. Eine kalte Welle der Eifersucht überschwappte ihn. Laurenz hatte keine Probleme gehabt sein Herz für den Köter zu öffnen. Justus wusste, dass es falsch war, seinen Frust an dem immer-noch-Welpen auszulassen, aber heute wollte er den Miesepeter spielen, trauern und seine schlechte Laune auslassen. Sanft, aber bestimmt, schob er Oskar von seinen Beinen weg. Stattdessen würde er ihm zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt, zusätzliche Aufmerksamkeit schenken, nahm sich der Kleine vor. Langsam betrat er die Küche. Heinrich, saß vor seinem Laptop, kaum den Blick hebend, am Küchentisch. Friedrich hingegen schwenkte mehrere Male, den Inhalt der Pfanne über dem Herd. Justus beugte sich über, um einen Blick erhaschen zu können. Jetzt im Moment sprachen ihn die sich darin befindenden Gemüsesorten und Fleischbrocken nicht wirklich an. Stöhnend fischte er sich das Toastbrot, aus dem Hängeschrank, warf es sich ungetoastet auf einen Teller und bestrich es mit einer dicken Schicht Nutella. Dazu griff er sich ein sauberes Glas, das er bis zum Rand mit Cola füllte. 

„Wohl mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?“, neckte Fritz. Als Aufforderung sich hinzusetzen, schob der Alte seinen Laptop ein Stückchen zur Seite, so dass Justus‘ Teller Platz fand. 

„Magst du reden?“, fragte er und schnappte sich eins von Justus‘ Broten. Mit gespielter Entrüstung entgegnete Friedrich: „Also wirklich. Für wen koch‘ ich hier denn eigentlich?“ 

Justus ließ sich doch zu einem kurzen Grinsen hinreißen: „Du bist halt einfach zu langsam!“ 

„Ja, ja, schönen Dank auch!“, brummte Fritz. 

„Eigentlich nicht Heinrich, ich glaube du kennst die Geschichte.“ Zu Justus‘ Bestätigung, brummte dieser. Justus war ihm sehr dankbar, dass er nicht weiter nachhakte. Um seine tiefe Verbindung zu Fritz, beneidete Justus ihn. Mit der einen Hand die Pfanne jonglierend, schob Fritz Heinrichs Laptop bei Seite, dass die Beiden essen konnten. Schweigend hockten sie beisammen, bis ein wenig später die Haustüre geöffnet wurde und auch Laurenz sich mit dem Klirren, des Schlüsselbunds und dem daraus resultierenden Bellen Oskars ankündigte. 

„Was sitzt ihr denn hier in Totenstille?“, fragte er, denn die gedrückte Stimmung hing immer noch schwer über der Küche. Auf eine Antwort wartete Laurenz vergebens. Justus Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. Wie konnte Laurenz denn immer und immer wieder übersehen, wie sehr es ihm zu schaffen machte und wie sehr er litt? Nicht nur wegen der Vorstellung, dass Laurenz ihn nicht als Partner wollte, sondern weil dieser auch offenkundig seine Abneigung gegen gleichgeschlechtliche Partnerschaften zeigte. Sogar über das Duo Friedrich und Heinrich, versuchte er so gut wie möglich hinwegzusehen. Das mulmige Gefühl, dass sich nun in Justus‘ Bauch ausbreitete, drückte seinen Appetit, und der Bissen Brot, den er noch im Mund hatte, fühlte sich wie ein Stein an, den er unmöglich schlucken konnte. Laurenz‘ Blick ausweichend, griff er zum Cola-Glas und spülte sich den Toastfetzen den zugeschnürten Hals hinunter. Eine Woge widersprüchlicher Gefühle setzte sich in Justus‘ Kopf fest. Einerseits wollte er aufspringen und sich allein in ein Zimmer zurückziehen, andererseits wollte er Laurenz‘ Anwesenheit genießen und so nah er es zuließ bei ihm sein. Er wusste, dass es keine Lösung war, aber sein Körper schrie danach, alles aufzusaugen, was der Blonde bereit war an Nähe zu geben. Laurenz nahm seinen standardmäßigen Platz am Kopfende des Tisches ein und kratzte sich den übriggebliebenen Rest aus der Pfanne auf den Teller. Um Justus einen Verschnaufaugenblick zu gewährleisten, in dem er sich sammeln konnte, richtete der Alte das Wort an den Neuankömmling: 

„Und was hast du heute noch so geplant?“ 

„Ich habe noch ein paar Bücher, die ich als Quellen für meine Hausarbeit durchforsten muss. Natürlich noch die Vorlesungen von heute nacharbeiten und morgen vorbereiten versteht sich.“ Ohne groß weitere Worte zu verlieren, widmete er sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Der Teil in Justus‘ Kopf, der einfach nur bei Laurenz sein wollte, redete ihm ein, das bedeutete, dass er den ganzen Nachmittag beobachten könnte, wie Laurenz dasaß, mit ernster, nachdenklicher Mine über ein Buch gebeugt und einfach nur seine Gegenwart genießen. Unbewusst schmierte er sich seine schwitzigen Hände an der Jeans ab. 

„Schon satt?“ Laurenz sah ihn nun direkt an. 

„Jup“, presste er leise heraus. 

Langsam stand er auf und räumte seinen Toast weg und stellte bei der Gelegenheit gleich Fritz‘ und Heinrichs Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Für einen Augenblick zu lange verharrte er an seiner Position. 

„Alles gut bei dir Justus?“, hackte Laurenz nach. 

„Ja, ja, alles gut!“, er klang aggressiver als er es beabsichtigte. 

„Ok, ok!“ Laurenz hob verteidigend die Hände. 

Inzwischen wurde dem Rothaarigen alles zu viel. Ohne weitere Worte schnappte er sich seinen Schlüsselbund vom Haken, schloss die Tür etwas zu laut hinter sich und begann zu sprinten. Die kühle Luft brannte sich in seine Lungen. Nach Atem ringend musste er anhalten. Gebeugt schnaufend legte er seine Hände auf seinen Knien ab. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch am Kreisen und der Schmerz, der von seinem Bauch ausging, fraß sich durch seinen Körper und mit der körperlichen Anstrengung zog es ihm fast den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Sollte er ewig so weiter machen und um Laurenz‘ Aufmerksamkeit kämpfen? Oder doch einfach aufgeben? Vielleicht sollte er in eine andere WG ziehen? Kraftlos ließ er sich aufs harte Pflaster sinken, lag da, und starrte den Himmel an. Grau, wolkenbehangen. Kühle Feuchtigkeit zog sich durch seine Jacke und Hose. Als er sich dazu bewegen konnte aufzustehen, war sein Rücken voller Dreck. Selbst die Roten Haare standen in alle Richtungen von seinem Kopf ab und Schlamm hatte sich darin verfangen.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche betrat Justus sein Zimmer, in dem Laurenz schon fleißig am Arbeiten war. Er schnappte sich ebenfalls seinen Laptop ließ sich damit allerdings auf dem Bett und nicht am Schreibtisch nieder. Unmotiviert öffnete er ein Skript und begann zu lesen. Die ersten Wörter, den ersten Satz, den zweiten Satz, den zweiten Satz noch einmal und noch einmal. Jedoch ohne, dass die einzelnen Buchstaben einen Sinn ergaben. Die Bedeutung wollte sich ihm einfach nicht erschließen. Stattdessen fühlte es sich an, als ob das Hämmern Laurenz‘ Tastatur direkt in seinen Kopf eindrang und er fühlte sich im Takt dazu wippen. Dann Stille. Justus öffnete seine Augen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen gewesen? Der Blonde hatte aufgehört und ging zu Justus‘ Bett. 

„Ich merke doch, dass er dir heute nicht gut geht. Willst du mir nicht sagen was los ist?“ 

„Genau das möchte ich nicht“, die Tränen kullerten nur so über Justus Gesicht. Ihm fiel jetzt erst auf, dass er angefangen hatte zu weinen. Justus war sich nicht sicher, ob Laurenz verstand, was er damit ausdrücken wollte. Laurenz sagte nichts. Er saß nur schweigend da, hatte seine Hand auf die von Justus gelegt, drückte diesen an sich. Freundschaftlich? War da mehr? Justus hatte das Gefühl, dass der Alptraum, dieser Ungewissheit noch nicht zu Ende war. Laurenz war noch nicht in der Lage seine Gefühle für ihn zuzulassen, wenn er denn welche hatte. Von der Anstrengung des Tages ausgelaugt schlief er ein und fiel in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.


	6. Der Filmeabend

Fix und fertig saß Laurenz mit seinem Laptop in der Küche. Justus hatte mit irgendwelchen Lacken in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer experimentiert und jetzt sorgte der Kopfschmerzen bereitende Gestank dafür, dass er sich zum Lernen woanders verzogen hatte. Zu blöd, dass in der Küche gerade Popcorn gepoppt wurde. Immer dann, wenn er seinen roten Faden wiedergefunden hatte, sorgte der nächste Knall dafür, dass er seinen Fokus wieder verlor. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen den Abend produktiv zu nutzen, aber es war ein WG-Filmeabend geplant und je länger er dem Geruch von frischem Popcorn ausgesetzt war, umso mehr regte sich sein innerer Schweinehund und er beschloss letztendlich, sich doch zu den anderen zu gesellen. Der Film stand noch nicht fest. Was hingegen feststand war, dass Justus jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde zu spät dran war. Frustriert klappte Laurenz den Computer zu. Konnte man in dieser WG denn gar nicht lernen? Werner setzte gerade die zweite Portion Popcorn an. Wahrscheinlich würde auch diese nicht bis zum Film anhalten. Fritz und Heinrich hatten es sich schon nebeneinander auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und neckten sich, indem sie sich gegenseitig die Decke wegzogen. Wie Heinrich durch seine Brille irgendwas von dem Film mitbekommen wollte war Laurenz ein Rätsel.

Dann endlich kam auch der Rothaarige heim. Wie ein Pudel begossen, trug er mehrere Einkaufstüten herein. Seine Haare klebten an seinem Kopf und unter seinen Stiefeln bildete sich auf dem Parkett eine Pfütze. 

„Ist doch das perfekte Wetter für einen Horrorfilm“, schnippisch ließ er nun die Tüten auf dem Küchentisch nieder und wühlte wie ein Irrer darin herum. Beim Hereinkommen hatte er eine Matschspur an Fußabdrücken hinterlassen. 

„Es war erst frisch aufgewischt“, dachte Laurenz entsetzt, „Ich sollte daran denken, Justus häufiger zum Saubermachen einzuteilen.“ 

Der Gedanke daran, den Kleinen damit quälen zu können, bereitete ihm Genugtuung. 

„Muss es wirklich ein Horrorfilm sein?“, schaltete sich da Werner ein und klang nicht sonderlich begeistert. Laurenz war es auch nicht. 

„Entweder das oder Ice-Age!“, gab der Rothaarige bekannt, der inzwischen scheinbar gefunden hatte wonach er suchte. Er zog ein Glas Käse-Nachosauce aus der Tüte. Der Blonde verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Wie Justus dies zu seinem süßen Popcorn essen konnte verstand er nicht. Er hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass die Sauce tatsächlich für Nachos gedacht war. 

„Warum gerade Ice-Age?“, hakte Friedrich nach. Justus grinste: „Keine Ahnung. Darauf hätte ich Lust.“ 

Mehrheitlich wurde entschieden, dass es nicht Ice-Age werden würde. Zudem wurden auch noch zusätzliche Genres mit in die Diskussion geworfen. Die Argumente pendelten zwischen Horrorfilm, Liebesdrama und Action-Blockbuster hin und her. Letzten Endes musste Laurenz doch mit einem Horrorfilm Vorlieb nehmen. Den Titel hatte er nicht wirklich mitbekommen. Bei der Art von Film war es auch eigentlich relativ egal. Sie waren nicht gerade durch eine komplett ausgeklügelte Handlung bekannt. Laut Laurenz‘ Verständnis ging es ja eh nur darum, möglichst viel Blut, abgetrennte Körperteile und bestenfalls noch paranormale Phänomene zu zeigen. Eine Zeitlang hatten seine damaligen Freunde, mit denen er allerdings keinen Kontakt mehr hegte, denn er hatte sich in eine komplett andere Richtung weiterentwickelt, sehr auf diese Filme gestanden. Es war gerade der Übergang ins Erwachsenendasein und man freute sich daran, heimlich diese Filme zu sehen, obwohl oder gerade, weil man eigentlich noch zu jung dafür war. Laurenz griff sich eine Handvoll Popcorn und versuchte den Gestank nach Käse, der in seine Nase drang, zu ignorieren. Justus, der dies bemerkte machte sich einen Spaß daraus, ihm die Sauce direkt vors Gesicht zu halten. Na, schönen Dank auch. Gelangweilt starrte Laurenz auf den Bildschirm. Er zeigt eine junge, leichtbekleidete Frau, die panisch nachts allein durch einen Wald lief und von etwas, von dem man als Zuschauer nur Silhouetten sah, verfolgt wurde. Wie unglaublich einfallsreich, dachte er sich. Nach ein paar weiteren Szenen begann sein Blick zu wandern. Er würde dem Film nichts mehr abgewinnen können. Vielleicht durfte er ja wenigstens den nächsten entscheiden. Werner hatte mit seinen Händen seine Süßkramschale so fest umschlungen, dass sich die Knochen weiß unter der Haut abzeichneten. Fritz hatte seinen Kopf auf Heinrichs Schulter abgelegt. Dieser hatte seinen Arm um ihn gelegt und er schielte über die Sonnenbrille hinweg, da es anscheinend doch zu dunkel war. Und Justus grinste fröhlich Popcorn mampfend vor sich hin. Laurenz starrte auf seine Armbanduhr. Der Film lief leider Gottes noch nicht allzu lange. 

Erschrocken zuckte Laurenz aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Die Schreie hatten ihn geweckt. Was denn für Schreie? Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück. Sie sahen immer noch den Horrorfilm an und Laurenz war zwischendurch eingeschlafen. Sein rothaariger Zimmergenosse starrte ihm von oben herab ins Gesicht. Moment? Wie lag er eigentlich da? Die Schamesröte stieg ihm in die Wangen. Er war nicht nur mitten im Film eingepennt, sondern auch noch auf Justus‘ Schoß. Ruckartig schoss er in die Höhe und verpasste Justus damit einen Kinnhaken. Bestimmt wurde er in den nächsten Wochen mit aberwitzigen Bildern aufgezogen. Hatte er Filzstift im Gesicht? Erstaunlicherweise hatte man ihn schlafen lassen. Wie lange war das eigentlich her? Hektisch zog er seinen Ärmel hoch, um die Zeit zu kontrollieren. Waren Justus‘ Beine denn nicht unter seinem Gewicht eingeschlafen? 

„Du hast es fast überstanden, Lau. Von mir aus kannst du auch den nächsten Film bestimmen.“ Der Kleine klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und hielt sich mit der anderen Hand seinen Kopf. Wie hart hatte er getroffen? Die generelle Aufmerksamkeit lag jetzt natürlich nicht mehr auf dem Film und peinlich berührt glitt Laurenz von der Couch, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu machen und um für einen Moment entkommen zu können. 

W enigstens spielte schon der Abspann, als er sich wieder dazu gesellte. 

„Ihr könnt gerne noch einen Film anschauen, aber wir verziehen uns nach Oben.“ Gespielt gähnte Heinrich während er das sagte. 

„Und welchen Film würdest du gerne sehen?“ Frech, wie Justus einfach davon ausging, er würde noch weiter schauen wollen, aber andererseits konnte er auch nicht mehr mit der Ausrede ankommen, er sei zu müde. 

„Weißt du, eigentlich klingt Ice-Age gar nicht mal so schlecht“, meinte Laurenz. Werner zog sich auch zurück. Da er fast immer müde war, war es gar nicht mal so verwunderlich, dass Laurenz tatsächlich nicht der Einzige war, der während des Films geschlafen hatte. Mit zwei Tassen Kakao bewaffnet, den Justus extra gemacht hatte, verkrochen sich beide unter die Decke. Es war mittlerweile recht kühl geworden. 

„Du Lau? Diesmal darf aber ich auf deinem Schoß schlafen!“ Bevor Laurenz die Chance hatte irgendwas zu erwidern, kitzelten ihn schon Justus‘ Haare an den Unterarmen, als dieser es sich auf angekündigter Position gemütlich gemacht hatte. So verharrten sie erst mal eine Weile. _Ice-Age ist schon ein recht guter Film_ , dachte sich Laurenz.


	7. Just Justus things

An einem Montagmorgen steht niemand wirklich gerne auf. „Niemand!“, dachte sich Justus und zog sich die Decke noch weiter über den Kopf. Schlaftrunken stand Laurenz bei ihm im Zimmer, mit der Zahnbürste im Mund, während sein fünfter Wecker klingelte, damit er auch ja nicht zu spät kam. „Als ob der nicht direkt beim ersten Weckerklingeln, spätestens, aus dem Bett springt.“ Der Rothaarige fuhr durch seine vom Schlaf zerzausten Haaren und rieb sich die Augen. Er fühlte sich hundsmiserabel. Als er nach langem Ringen mit sich selbst, doch beschloss aufzustehen, überkam ihn eine übermannende Übelkeit. Mit hastigen Schritten schaffte er es gerade noch rechtzeitig zu der Toilette. Es war ein richtig widerliches Gefühl. Am liebsten wollte er seine Zähne putzen, aber die Kraft konnte er nicht aufbringen. Als er gerade durch den Flur zurück zum Zimmer schlurfte, witzelte Friedrich: „Na Justus, was ist denn los, bist du schwanger?“ 

Gequält verzog er das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. War ja sehr witzig. Überstürzt ließ er sich in sein Bett zurückfallen. 

„Alles okay bei dir Justus? Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, wahrscheinlich solltest du daheimbleiben!“, meinte Laurenz mitfühlend. 

„Nein, mir geht es nicht gut!“ Es ging in ein trotziges Nuscheln unter, da Justus Gesicht voran auf seinem Kissen lag. 

„Ich mach dir besser mal einen Fenchel-Tee“, schlug der Blonde vor. Weiter fortfahrend in diesem kindlichen Verhalten entgegnete Justus nur: „Aber Tee ist nur was für Spießer!“ 

Kopfschüttelnd verließ Laurenz den Raum, er würde Justus einen Tee bringen, ob dieser Lust darauf hatte oder nicht, es würde ihm guttun. Und bei der Gelegenheit könnte er auch gleich eine Wärmeflasche auffüllen. 

Nach einer Weile kam Laurenz mit besagten Gegenständen zurück und Justus hatte sich in der Zeit kaum einen Zentimeter bewegt. Der Blonde hatte sogar an ein paar Zwieback und ein Glas Cola gedacht. 

„Musst du nicht in die Uni zu irgendeiner ganz wichtigen Vorlesung?“, fragte Justus, sich sichtlich schämend, weil Laurenz ihn so sah. Jetzt fehlte ja nur noch, dass er gleich ins Bett kotzte. 

„Na hör mal, ich kann dich doch so krank nicht allein lassen, bevor du nicht ordentlich versorgt bist. Krank, genau! Wenn das wenigstens der Fall wäre. Laurenz wäre außer sich, wenn er den wahren Grund seiner Übelkeit herausbekäme. „Hier, das wird dir guttun!“ 

Der Blonde hielt ihm eine Scheibe Zwieback genau vor die Nase. 

„Aber Lau, ich will und kann jetzt nix essen“, maulte der Kleine.

„Das hilft doch alles nichts!“ "Iss!", drängte Laurenz. Nicht begeistert knabberte Justus lustlos auf dem Zwieback herum. Zuerst dachte er, sein Magen wollte sich noch einmal, seines nicht mehr vorhanden Inhalts, entledigen, aber schließlich ließ das wunde Gefühl in seinem Bauch tatsächlich nach. Dankbar zog er die Wärmeflasche näher zu sich heran. Laurenz legte eine Hand auf Justus Stirn und meinte nur knapp: „Also Fieber hast du definitiv keins.“

„Natürlich nicht! Ich bin ja auch nicht wirklich krank", dachte der Rothaarige im Stillen vor sich hin, bekam dann aber doch ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Du Lau, ich pack das schon. Du hast bestimmt besseres zu tun, als mir Gesellschaft zu leisten“, versuchte er die Situation zu entkräften. 

„Soll ich vorher noch schnell in der Apotheke vorbeischauen?“, hakte der Blonde nach. Justus sackte immer weiter in sich zusammen. Seit wann sorgte sich Laurenz, denn so sehr um ihn? 

„ Ne wirklich, es geht mir bis auf ein bisschen Übelkeit und Bauchschmerzen ganz gut. Ich brauche wirklich nichts." Wild gestikulierend versuchte es sich fitter auszugeben als er tatsächlich war. 

„Stimmt was nicht? Wieso sträubt du dich so sehr gegen Hilfe?“, Laurenz fing an misstrauisch zu werden. Justus konnte fühlen, wie ihm das Blut zu Kopfe stieg. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich in der Decke zu verstecken, dass Laurenz seinen Tomatenkopf nicht sah, aber es war bereits zu spät. Dieser wollte es nun genau wissen: "„Justus... Was genau verheimlichst du mir? Raus mit der Sprache!" 

Stille. Stille, gefolgt von unverständlichem Nuscheln. 

„Und jetzt noch einmal verständlich!" Ohne Laurenz dabei in die Augen zu blicken, wiederholte er noch einmal, dieses Mal ein wenig deutlicher, aber nur ein wenig: "Ich bin gar nicht krank“

Pause 

„Vielmehr, nun ja, wie soll ich sagen? Sag'n wir mal so... bin ich an meinem jetzigen Zustand... ein bisschen... selbst schuld." 

„Ok was meinst du genau mit selbst schuld? Hast du zu viel getrunken?" 

„NEIN!", schrie Justus auf, um dann leiser zu wiederholen, „Nein, ich hab nur zu viel und zu komisches Zeugs gegessen." Die letzten Worte brummte er wieder weniger verständlich in seinen Dreitagebart. Unwohl weil sich Laurenz Gesichtszüge vor Ärger verhärteten, wartete Justus auf eine Reaktion. 

„Was genau meinst du eigentlich mit "komisches Zeugs"?", brach der Größere schließlich die Stille. Jetzt musste Justus allerdings fast loslachen, als er begann aufzuzählen was er konsumiert hatte, war es doch schon zu komisch: "Nur ein bisschen Nudeln, mit Pesto... und Ketchup, während ich einen Kakao getrunken hab... vielleicht sollte ich auch nicht die Salatsauce vergessen, die ich mit auch noch darüber geschüttet habe und von allem sehr, sehr viel." 

„Justus!", meinte nun Laurenz, „Das ist widerlich!"


	8. Das Gruppenkostüm

Es wurde schon wieder lautstark diskutiert und geschrien. Ein Stuhl krachte mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden. "Wieso war es eigentlich immer so, wenn man sich in dieser WG versuchte auf irgendwas zu einigen?", fragte sich Laurenz nicht zum ersten Mal und auch nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Mittag. Selbst der sonst eher ruhige Friedrich ließ seine Stimme laut über die anderen hinwegtönen. Ein Vorschlag schlechter und schlimmer als der vorherige flog durch den Raum, bis sich der Blonde dachte, dass jetzt endlich der Sieger des Niveaulimbos feststand. "Fasnacht." War ja ganz toll. Leute, die sich in alberne Kostüme steckten, um sich öffentlich volllaufen zu lassen. Dieser Horror ließ sich für Laurenz nur noch durch den Beschluss gemeinsamer WG Kostüme toppen. Und welches Thema, war noch der große, hochaktuelle Streitpunkt.

Um bisherige Vorschläge zusammen zu fassen, so war von Star Wars bis Teletubbies alles dabei gewesen. Wenigstens hatte Laurenz es geschafft die anderen davon abzubringen den Hund Oskar und den WG-Kater Justus Jr., den sie aus Einfachheit halber nun doch beschlossen hatten zu benennen, in Stofffimmel zu stecken. 

"Superhelden?", fügte Werner einfallslos bei. 

"Zu standardmäßig", kam die Antwort des Rothaarigen. Fritz wandte das Wort an den Blonden: "Laurenz, was meinst du?" 

"Ist mir total schnuppe, ich finde diese ganze Idee blöd macht doch was ihr wollt, ich richte mich dann danach", entgegnete dieser und irgendwie hatte er ein sehr ungutes Gefühl, als er Justus' Grinsen sah während er das Zimmer verließ. Wohlmöglich wäre ausharren eine bessere Idee gewesen.

Als Justus endlich in das Schlafzimmer kam, war Laurenz tief in die Aufgabe eingesunken, seine Vorlesungsmitschriften in Schönschrift in sein Heft zu übertragen. Gespielt beiläufig hakte er nach: „Und? Was ist es letztendlich geworden?“ 

„Prinzessinnen“ 

„Bitte was?“, schockiert verschluckte er sich und hustete, bis er wieder Worte fassen konnte, „Bitte sag mir, dass das nicht euer Ernst ist?“ 

„Fürchte schon“, grinste ihm der Kleine frech entgegen. Dieses Biest, dachte sich Laurenz im Stillen. Natürlich war das auf Justus‘ Mist gewachsen, allein um ihm eins auszuwischen. Er versuchte sich sein Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen und antwortete nur mit einem kurzen Okay. 

Die erste Hürde stand an. Laurenz und Justus betraten den Laden. Dummerweise hatte Justus darauf bestanden, in die Innenstadt zu fahren und vor Ort Kostüme anzuprobieren, anstelle diese Schmach zu umgehen und Online etwas kommen zu lassen. Seine anderen Mitbewohner hatten keine Zeit gehabt mitzukommen. 

„Ganz bestimmt“, dachte sich Laurenz, „Die hocken doch zu Hause und freuen sich über ihre gelungene Aktion mit dem Prinzessinnenkostüm“. Immer und immer wieder sah sich der Blonde ertappt um, um glücklicherweise festzustellen, dass niemand sonst hier war, der ihn kannte. Sprachlos stellte er fest, dass der Rothaarige gar nicht selbst ein Kostüm suchte, da er schon eins besaß, aber er gab zu jedem Kostüm fleißig und sichtlich amüsiert seine Meinung ab. Natürlich hatte er an allem etwas auszusetzen gehabt, weshalb sich Laurenz von einem Fummel in den nächsten quälte und so verbrachte er den kompletten Nachmittag damit zu leiden. Ohne Schleier und Diamantdiadem ging laut Justus natürlich gar nichts. Endlich die Erlösung. Mit einer vollen Tüte verließen sie das Geschäft. 

„Na, war doch gar nicht so schlimm“, meinte Justus, woraufhin Laurenz ihm seinen Mittelfinger ins Gesicht hielt, doch der Rothaarige lachte nur vergnügt.

Angewidert von sich selbst drehte sich Laurenz vor dem Spiegel. Knallpink, was für eine schreckliche Farbe. Er würde auch noch auffallen wie ein Straßenhütchen. Seine Truppe war bereits aufgebrochen, er hatte als Einziger noch Dinge zu erledigen gehabt. Wenigstens hatte er einen langen Mantel zum Überziehen, in dessen geräumige Taschen er seine Accessoires lieblos hineinsteckte. 

Langsam stapfte Laurenz durch die verschneiten Straßen entlang, die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben, obwohl die Gegenstände darin einiges an Platz wegnahmen. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, dabei waren die Straßen fast menschenleer. Alle sahen irgendeinem Umzug zu oder waren anderweitig am Feiern. Es mochte Einbildung sein, aber er hätte trotzdem gerne etwas anderes angehabt. Er selbst war auf dem Weg zur Party, die von Phillip und Heinrich organisiert wurde. 

Als er angekommen war, hielt er sich noch einen Moment länger als nötig im Eingangsbereich auf, nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken sein Kostüm zur Schau stellen zu müssen. Gespannt wurde sein Auftreten bereits erwartet. Die Leute pfiffen ihm entgegen und er konnte aus dem Stimmgewirr Justus heraushören: „Seht ihr? Ich hab’s euch doch gesagt, dass er eine wunderschöne Prinzessin abgibt. Die wunderschöne Prinzessin Laurissa.“ 

Schockiert bemerkte er, dass er der einzige im Prinzessinnenkostüm war. Friedrich war als Pirat verkleidet, Werner stand als Cowboy herum und Heinrich hatte einfach nur seine Kapitänsmütze aufgesetzt und stand neben Philip, der komplett in blau gekleidet war und schon das ein oder andere Bier zu viel hatte, an der Bar. Justus stand nun als stolzer Ritter vor ihm: „Nicht böse sein Lau! Wir konnten einfach nicht anders. Wir konnten uns auf keine gemeinsame Idee einigen, aber irgendwie kam uns spontan die Idee dir das“ - er deutete an Laurenz herunter - „zu sagen. Reg dich bitte nicht auf, ich geb‘ dir dafür auch ein Bier aus.“ 

Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten schob er Laurenz schon weiter zur Bar. 

„Du hättest ja wenigstens irgendein Kostüm anziehen können“, warf Laurenz im Vorbeigehen Heinrich zu. Dieser erwiderte: „Bin doch verkleidet. Ich gehe als U-Boot Kommandant.“ 

„Also das sehe ich anders, du hast fast genau das Gleiche an wie sonst auch immer. Die Mütze allein zählt nicht!“ 

„Und wie sie das tut!“, Phillip unterstützte seinen Freund. Kritisch beobachtete Laurenz wie Justus sein Bier einschenkte. Sein Zimmergenosse war auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. Ein Teil des Inhalts ging daneben. 

„Du weißt schon“, setzte Laurenz an, „dass du das alles in dreifacher Ausführung zurückbekommst?“ 

„Weißt du Lau, das sagst du häufiger. Bis jetzt ist noch nichts passiert, daher wiege ich mich mal in Sicherheit. Und selbst wenn dann doch noch irgendwann was kommt, war es das allemal wert.“ 

Trotz der Unannehmlichkeit Kostüm, war es noch ein recht entspannter Abend. Ausnahmsweise gönnte sich Laurenz ein, zwei Bier mehr als sonst. Schon wieder war es Justus, der sein Glas auffüllte. Das sollte er vielleicht nicht tun. Der fortschreitende Abend sorgte nicht gerade dazu, dass Justus‘ Treffsicherheit das Glas betreffend zunahm. Nachdenklich meinte der Blonde: „Kann es sein, dass du mir hinterherläufst, seit ich hier bin?“ 

„‘Türlich!“, die Antwort ging in einem Rülpser unter und starker Alkoholgestank zog in Laurenz Gesicht. Der Rothaarige fuhr fort: „Muss… muss doch auf dich aaaufpass'n, gehst mir sonst noch verlo- lorn. Ich als Ritter muss dich, *hicks* doch *hicks* beschütz’n. Bist aba a-auch ne wirklich wunderschöne Prinzessinnn Laurenz? Odaaa Laurisssaaa. Als Prinzessin könntest du net Laurenz heiß’n.“

Ruckartig reagierte Laurenz, als dieser das Gefühl hatte, dass Justus drohte umzufallen. 

„Ich glaube du hattest genug“, Laurenz nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und hielt ihm stattdessen ein Wasser hin. Dankbar trank der Kleinere das in eifrigen Schlucken aus. 

„Kannsch du mir helfen mich auszuzieh'n?“, fragte Justus bittend. Laurenz riss vor Schreck seine Augen weit auf. 

„Ich soll was?!“ 

„Da-aas ist sau schwer und ich komm allein net aus diesem schhheiß Kettenhemd!“, motzte Justus. Unauffällig folgte Laurenz dem Rothaarigen auf die Toiletten. Sogar zu zweit kostete es sie einiges an Kraft Justus aus seiner Rüstung zu pellen und sobald das Kettenhemd über Justus‘ Kopf gestülpt war, ließ dieser sich erstmal erschöpft zu Boden zu sacken. Inzwischen konnte sich Laurenz sogar zu einem Witz durchringen: „Du warst aber ein guter Ritter der gut auf mich aufgepasst hat.“ 

Justus hatte seine Augen geschlossen und atmete noch stark von der Anstrengung, doch seine Mundwinkel gingen in die Höhe. 

„Übrigens, in meiner Tasche sind noch zwei Pullis und ne Hose für dich. Ich hatte nich' erwartet, dass du den Abend in deinem Kostüm durchhältst, aber bevor du abgehauen wärst, hätte ich dir dann was anderes zum Anziehen gegeben“, stellte Justus fest. Ungläubig schüttelte Laurenz den Kopf. Wenigstens hatte das Wasser etwas Wirkung gezeigt, denn Justus war nicht mehr am Lallen. Nun schälte sich auch der Blonde aus seinem Kleid in Alltagsklamotten und zusammen kehrten sie auf die Party zurück.


End file.
